Bullies
by Kellybird
Summary: He's 12, and he used to be a power ranger. He's a genius, and he's getting bullied. Will it ever stop? Maybe with a little help from friends old and new... I put this as Space because it's set after Turbo.


**_A/N I own nothing. This is a one shot set after turbo, when Justin moves when his dad gets a new job (I think that's what happened). I can't really remember but I think he was twelve in the show so that's the age he is in this. I apologise if that is wrong. Enjoy._**

Mr Stewart pulled in at the school gates. "Here we go," he said to his son.

Justin sighed and put his hand on the handle of the car door. "I'm not lying dad," said Justin. "I really do feel sick."

Mr Stewart shook his head. "You were fine when you were eating chocolate last night," he said.

"You see, that is why I am sick," said Justin. "I must have eaten too much chocolate."

"Look, I know that when we lived in Angel Grove they let you skip up to the ninth grade and all, but they do things differently here," said Mr Stewart. "You have to stay in the seventh grade. And besides, it's nearly summer and your birthday is tomorrow so I doubt you want to miss any school, because if you miss school today then I'm not giving you your birthday present."

"But dad!" protested Justin. "I really don't feel well!"

"Justin, you feel just fine," his father replied, sounding a little angry now. "Now have a good day at school."

Justin opened the door of the car and stepped out. He slammed the door shut. His father shook his head. It was hard to raise a moody twelve, no, thirteen year old boy. He drove away, leaving Justin standing at the school gates.

Justin watched as his father drove off down the road. He turned and took a deep breath. He walked through the school gates. Maybe they wouldn't notice him. Maybe they would leave him alone, or maybe they would forget. Not a chance.

"Hey, look who's here!" said a boy with a gang of about four others following him. "Aw, do you miss your daddy? Do you want to him to come back and protect you?" The others in the group laughed at the last remark.

"Just leave me alone Kyle," said Justin trying to walk on, but the five boys blocked his way.

"Just leave me alone," Kyle mimicked in a whiny, babyish voice. "Or what?"

Justin could think of something he could do; he could give them a kick up the backside. But every time he considered using his martial arts skills and some of his old ranger techniques to teach these guys a lesson he remembered something Tommy or Adam would always say "Keep the karate in the dojo." And Zordon and Demetria would always say to never use your ranger powers for personal gain.

"Boys, the bell's about to ring!" called one of Justin's teachers, Mrs McKay. Justin hurried past the boys and ran into the school to go to his locker before he had to go to class. Middle school sucked.

That day went by too fast. He had hoped it would be a long time before he would have to face Kyle and the others again, but it was like the clock was laughing at him. He hated them. They made his life hell. At lunch, he sat in full view of the teachers so that they couldn't do anything without them noticing, but he always had to sit on his own. He couldn't make any friends as no one wanted to become the next victim of Kyle's gang.

Before he knew it, it was the last class of the day. He was beginning to feel very nervous. His dad had agreed to drive him to school every morning, and that meant he didn't get tormented before school, but since his dad worked until six pm he had to walk home, and that was really bad. The dreaded sound of the bell interrupted Justin's thoughts. Damn it.

"Justin, could you stay behind for a minute?" asked Mrs McKay. Justin looked up in surprise as he put his books in his backpack. "Um, sure," he said. He walked up to Mrs McKay's desk as all the other students filed out of the classroom.

"Justin, is there something wrong?" his teacher asked, quite concerned.

"Wrong?" he asked, surprised.

"It's just that you don't really seem like yourself today," she explained. "You are usually the first to put your hand up, but you didn't even look interested in today's lesson."

"Oh," said Justin. "Oh, well I'm… I just have some things on my mind."

"You know that if there is anything wrong you should tell one of your teachers or your father straight away."

"There's nothing wrong," Justin said, a little too quickly. "I'm fine."

Mrs McKay suspected that this wasn't the truth, but since she had no proof of any bullying she suspected, she couldn't do anything about it. "Ok," she said. "See you tomorrow Justin."

Justin walked out of the classroom and into the corridor. He looked around him. The only students left were a group of girls trying to clean out a friend's locker. He walked towards his own to get the books he needed for his homework. This was the good thing about Fridays; everyone wanted to get home as soon as they could. When he had all his books, Justin left the school. He sat down on a bench outside, enjoying the sunshine. There was no need to rush home since his father wouldn't be home for a while yet.

"Hi Justin," said a voice. Justin looked up to see who it was, and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair that went down to her waist and she was wearing a yellow dress with a white cardigan over it. Her blue eyes glistened in the sunlight and Justin felt tingly when he looked at them. He had never had this feeling before in his life.

"Um, I'm Lily," the girl continued.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you," he replied. There was that tingly feeling again!

"I'm in your maths class," she said. "And I'm having a little trouble with some of the things we're learning so Mrs McKay told me to ask you to help me out, so will you?"

"Um, yeah," said Justin. "Yeah sure! I'll help you out. So when do you want me?"

"Would now be ok?" she asked. "My mom works late."

"Really?" asked Justin. "So does my dad! Now will be great. Wanna come over to my house?"

"Sure," said Lily. She smiled at him and he felt as if his stomach did a backflip. Why? They walked side by side out of the school gate. They were so busy talking about different things at school that they didn't notice Kyle and his gang standing leaning against the wall outside the school.

As they continued their conversation with Justin telling Lily about practicing karate after she told him that she did kung fu and Justin looked up for a minute. He saw Kyle and suddenly stopped. Lily walked a step further before she noticed them too. She suddenly took a step backwards. She, like most of the students in her year at school, was afraid of the gang of bullies that tormented Justin Stewart, just because he was a lot smarter than most of the other kids. In fact, he was somewhat of a child genius.

Justin had always thought that he would have been able to deal with bullies, but now he realised that he didn't feel as safe as he would have if he still had older friends such as Tommy and Katherine or TJ and Ashley. But he moved away, and they went to college or space. He didn't have them any more.

"Really?" said Kyle. "You are good at martial arts? Yeah right." His friends laughed. "If you're so good at karate," said Jerry, one of Kyle's friends, "then how come we've never seen you do some moves?"

"Why doesn't he show us now?" asked Terry, Jerry's twin brother.

"That's a great idea," said Kyle. "Come on Justin, show us!"

"In the middle of the street?" he asked, doubtfully.

"Yeah, sure," said Kyle. "Why not?"

"Actually, we need to be some where right now, so if you'll excuse us," snapped Lily, grabbing Justin's hand and pulling him forward. Kyle saw this and he was angry. He had a secret crush on Lily and now he was extremely jealous of Justin, and not just for his cleverness this time. He stood in their way. "I don't think it's that important," he said coldly. The others stood behind him, ganging up on the girl dressed in yellow and the boy dressed in blue.

"Why don't we make him show us?" suggested Terry. The others all nodded in approval. One of them suddenly grabbed Lily from behind and pulled her back as the four others ganged up on Justin. They punched him, they kicked him and they pushed him over. He thought about getting up and showing them his fantastic karate moves, even some ranger techniques, so as they would regret treating him like this. But the voices of former power rangers came flooding to his head and he remembered things like not using ranger powers for personal gain and keeping the karate in the dojo. Violence doesn't solve anything, he remembered.

He was in a lot of pain, but they wouldn't listen to his pleas for them to stop. They continued on beating him up. "Where's all these brilliant martial arts skills then Justin?" asked Kyle as he gave him another kick.

Justin thought he could hear Lily yelling for them to stop, but at this time on a Friday there would be nobody around to help them out and he knew that unless there was then Kyle's gang wouldn't listen to her. But just as he thinking about this he thought he could hear someone else telling the boys to stop. At first he thought it might be a teacher on their way home, but he highly doubted that. As the person speaking came closer, Justin thought he could recognise the voice. And then with a sudden wave of relief he figured out who it was.

They pulled one or two of the boys away and the other two stopped after that. "Why are you beating him up?" asked the man who had intervened. "Did he do something to you?"

None of the boys answered, and the one who had been holding Lily back let her go. For some reason they were scared of him. They didn't know why; they had never met him before. But there was something about him that made him look tough. He was tall, maybe that was it. Or maybe it was the fact that he was strong; he had managed to lift Jerry off of Justin without difficulty.

"You see, I don't think he did do anything to any of you," continued the man. "Because Justin here is a good kid. But I'm getting a different impression from you guys. If I hear about any of you messing with my friend again you will have to answer to me. Now get outta here before I go to that nice school over there and tell the principal."

Justin sat up and rubbed his head. He still felt sore, and Lily noticed that he had a black eye. "God Justin, are you OK?" she asked him, a little worried.

Justin nodded and then said to the man who had helped him "Thanks to you." The man had long hair pulled back into a pony tail and he was wearing jeans and a white hoodie with a red and a green stripe on of the arms. Tommy Oliver was frowning as he stretched out a hand for his younger friend. Justin took it and let Tommy pull him up.

"How long's that been going on for?" he asked.

"They never hit me before," said Justin.

"I don't care if they didn't hit you before," said Tommy. "What I want to know is how long they've been picking on you."

"For a while," he said. He looked at Tommy who was still frowning at him. "Ok, ok," he said. "Since I started school here."

"Jeez, why didn't you tell your dad or one of your teachers?" he asked.

"I dunno," said Justin. He was still rubbing the back of his head. "Why are you here anyway? Didn't you go to college or something?"

"I was visiting my granny, and then I remembered TJ telling me that you lived round here," he replied. "And since your birthday is tomorrow I thought I would hang around outside the school suspiciously and follow you home." He was grinning now.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Justin. "So funny that I forgot to laugh."

Tommy kept on grinning as he looked at Lily who was standing nervously behind him. "Who's that?" he asked Justin.

"Lily," he replied.

"I'm his friend," she said, speaking for the first time since Tommy showed up. He turned to look at her. He continued to grin.

"Are you his girlfriend?" he asked her. Lily went bright red at his comment.

"Shut up Tommy," said Justin. "She asked me to help her with her homework."

"Oh, I see," he said, winking at them. "Homework. Yeah, me and my girlfriend do that all the time."

"I thought you and Kat broke up?" asked Justin.

"No matter who I date, they always seem to find someone else," Tommy said, pretending to be really upset. "It's just too much for me!" He pretended to wipe a tear from his face. The kids giggled. "Why are you laughing at my broken heart?" he asked them, sounding serious.

They laughed again. "Anyway," he continued. "So I have a new girlfriend, and yeah, we always do our homework." They laughed again.

"Who?" asked a curious Justin.

"Well, she's not really... new. More like an old girlfriend."

"Kimberly?" asked Justin. Though he had only met her once and briefly he could sense that there was something going on between her and Tommy, even if it was long ago.

"Smarty pants," he said. "Anyway, now for the following you home part. We need to get ice on that eye. And that head."

And so the three of them walked back to Justin's, joking and laughing along the way. In his head, Justin was thinking of how Kyle wasn't going to annoy him anymore, and sure enough, he was never bothered by them again.

_**A/N So I hope you like it and leave a review. I may write a sequel to this set years in the future. Sorry to anyone who is reading Revival of Evil because this story kind of set me back from updating that. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
